The Marauders Story
by PotterFaultAslanShadowGirl
Summary: Lily is sent to Hogwarts where she meets James Potter. Will their relationship flourish? Or will his arrogance be to much for her? And what about Snape? This is a fanfiction centered around the Marauders lives and Lilys during their time in Hogwarts filled with humor, sarcasm, love and loss. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders Story

**Authors note:**

**I do not own Harry potter.**

**So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I hope you like it!**

**Reviews are very appreciated **

Chapter 1:

_"Catch me if you can!" said a laughing 11 year old Petunia. Lily laughed and ran faster until she finally managed to get to her sister but she accidentally pushed her to hard and Petunia fell down._

_"Tuney! Im so sorry are you ok?"_

_Petunia wiped away a few tears "I think so, but Im not ' it 'right? " _

_Lily cracked up and said "_you're the best sister ever"

New Memory

_The stranger wearing odd clothes and her parents were sitting in the living room._

_"So" he concluded "Your daughter is a wizard, and we would love for her to attend our school"_

_Lily looked at Petunia who was next to her eavesdropping; Lily had never felt this happy before _

_"Well? Are you going to go?" Said Petunias stricken voice _

_"Of course Tuney, you know how I never fit in with all the other kids and now I know why, I'm just so happy"_

_"Fine I see how it is" Said Petunia with tears in her voice and with that she stalked up the stairs never looking back._

"Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat. Lily slipped off the chair shakily the memories still in her mind she realized her face streaked with both joyful and sad tears. She breathlessly walked to the Gryffindor table where she was met with cheering and clapping a few older girls saw her tear streaked face and nodded to her sympathetically. Lily was too overwhelmed to understand what those expressions meant; she hastily wiped her tears away and dug into the food but not before sharing a sad smile with Severus across the hall.

**Three years later**

"This is not fair!" Said Siriuss' Black very loud arrogant voice "Why aren't we allowed to join the tournament! Only sixth years and up" He scoffed "I bet I could take any one of them bring it on!" Sirius said leaping up but not before being hit squarely in the chest extremely fast. Sirius looked down at his best friend

"What did you do that for" Said Sirius in an indignant voice

"If you can take on any sixth year without being able to block a single punch then you should think about the odds of you beating a sixth year" Said James Potter in a mocking tone. Remus laughed but didn't look up from his book.

"I think you could take out any sixth year you want" Said Peter Pettigrew admiringly

Lily had enough, putting down her quill and leaving her potions essay she went to the boys, the minute Lily arrived James jumped up from his seat only to receive a punch in midair from Sirius in the stomach James quickly fell into his chair again and pretended he was stretching to avoid the embarrassing scene. Remus laughed again this time looking up from his book.

Lily rolled her eyes and said "Could you please, please try to be quieter, some people are trying to work here, unlike others" With the word worked Lily glared at Siruis whom she knew didn't do any school work at all.

"Oh and who might that be?" Said James with a fake drawling tone

"Come on Potter" Said Lily angrily

"Here I'll make you a deal Evans, you go out with me and I promise we will stay out of the common room forever" James said. Sirius scoffed and Remus looked up from his book . Lily just huffed took her quill, ink and essay and went upstairs to the girls dormitories in hope of finishing her essay.

"Well you tried mate" Said Sirius sympathetically

"I'm not done trying either."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sirius was staring dreamily at the goblet at the front of the hall, while absentmindedly stirring his porridge with a sausage.

"Smart. Never use spoons, unless you're in dire need of them," said Remus who sat down in front of Sirius.

"Very funny Remus," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, what's going on, Sirius? I haven't seen you this troubled since third year, when we thought Snivellus was going to rat us out on a prank," Said James who came a few minutes after Remus had.

"Ah, the good days," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius ignored him. "It's just that I wish I could somehow be able to put my name in the goblet, and I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure that if I do- that goblet is going to spit out my name faster than James catching the Snitch._"_

With the last remark, he gave a charming smile to a few girls who overheard him. The girls started giggling. A scoff was heard from a very special redhead.

James puffed his chest. "Is there a problem, Miss Evans?" he asked with a charming smile and an imitation of Professor McGonagall's voice.

Lily looked away from her friend who was giggling, wearing an annoyed expression on her face.

"No, I just couldn't help but overhear Black's tear-shedding hopeless story," she answered in an overly sweet voice.

Before Sirius could make a witty remark Wormatil who no one noticed until that moment- stood up and mumbled incoherently a few words that sounded like: "Not hopeless… you… meanie…" and sat back down again. Sirius put his face in his hands while Remus and James pretended not hear.

Lily laughed. "Good talking to you, Peter," She said sarcastically. She really hated that guy. With that, she got up and went with her friend to their Herbology class.

"You just had to, didn't you?" James asked angrily. He got up and followed Lily.

"Evans! Wait up!" James panted. Finally, Lily stopped and turned around.

"What?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I-" He took a deep breath, "just wanted to say sorry," another deep breath "Wormtail's an idiot," James managed a half honest smile, but Lily ignored it, regardless of how rare it was.

"It's nice to see how you stick up for your friends, James," she said. "Come on, Ems, we should go," Lily pulled her and started walking down the grounds, leaving James dumbfounded.

"Why are you always so harsh on him?" asked Emily Abbot.

"_Why am I so harsh on him_? Because he's an arrogant toerag! And so are his friends. You just don't see them, because lucky for you they don't hang out in the Hufflepuff common room."

Emily just shrugged and sighed, and the two girls kept on walking, changing the subject.

"Now everybody grab a pot and Ill Split you into pairs," the class groaned at Professor Sprout's words.

"Black, you're with Abbot," Sirius turned to look at her, gave Emily a look and a charming smile, and turned away.

"What a jerk," Lily said under her breath.

"And the last pair, let's see… Potter, and… Evans. I want each pair to go to their Bobotuber and be careful not get touched by the puss!"

Lily groaned loudly, and walked to her plant. Not only was this one of the most disgusting things she has ever had to do, but she was paired with Potter. Of all people, it just _had_ to be Potter.

"So, Evans, we meet again!" James said, obviously untroubled by their talk from earlier.

"Oh, just shut your mouth, Potter," said Lily, as she proceeded to pop one of the gross swellings on the plant.

James looked at her; a flash of hurt crossed his face, vanishing quickly as if it was never there.

"Evans, I can do that. You can collect the puss, it isn't as gross," said James timidly.

Lily looked unsure but said: "Um… Ok."

Did Potter just switch his extremely easy job with her hard one? That's suspicious.

They proceeded to work quietly, until one of the black swellings practically exploded over James' face. Luckily, he was wearing goggles and a mask. Lily burst out laughing. James looked at her and started laughing too, while wiping the stuff off his face. _She's so much prettier when she smiles, _James thought.

It took Lily a few minutes to get back to herself. She asked: "I'm sorry, are you ok?" a genuine smile was still on her face.

"Uh yeah, it didn't touch any of my skin," Lily looked at James and they both started laughing again.

When James recovered from his laughter, he said: "Hang on, Lily," _Lily? She thought to herself. He has never called me that before._ "Lily, you have dirt in your hair," and before she could shake it out, James removed his glove and brushed the dirt off her hair. When he moved his hand down, he gently caressed her cheek and kept his hand there, barely touching. They stared at each other like that for a few moments until a harsh voice broke off the spell.

"Potter, if you don't mind continuing your make-out session later, get back to work!" James quickly put his hand down. He put his glove back on, both him and Lily blushing furiously.

He looked at Sirius who was openly staring at him, mouthing the words: "_What just happened?"_ mirroring his and Lily's exact thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys (mostly only my one follower) sorry I havent posted in such a long time you know school and stuff... I hope these two chapters will make up for it**

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3:

"What the _bloody hell_ just happened, Prongs?" Sirius asked, approaching James after class.

James wasn't listening. He was staring at Lily's back, her long, red hair pouring onto it… and Snape, walking with her. James wore a sour expression. "What is he doing there?" he muttered.

"Hey _Lil_," Snape said, looking back at James and smiling obnoxiously. He turned away and frowned, remembering the subject of the conversation he overheard a few minutes before. "I heard what happened in Herbology," Snape said, looking down, his face reddening.

"What? Nothing happened, Sev. It was just a minor misunderstanding…" she replied shyly, cheeks now matching her hair.

"I just think that you could do so much better than _him,_" said Snape with disgust. Before Lily could say something back, they heard an outraged voice behind them.

"Wait. By _him,_ you mean _me_? Is my name so great you can't even say it?" said James, mockingly.

_Oh gosh, this is not happening, this is not happening, _thought Lily. She knew how much the boys hated each other.

"Not a chance. It's just that your name just disgusts me so much, I can barely say it," Snape replied, face twisting into an arrogant smile.

"Not as much as yours, _Snivellus." _

"That's it!" said Snape, whipping out his wand, James mirroring his action. But before they could utter a single spell, Lily cast a shielding charm in between them.

"Look, Potter. I don't know what happened in Herbology, but it was nothing, you hear me? Nothing. And I do not recommend you insulting my friends in front of me again," said Lily, whose face, if possible, was redder than her hair.

James held his hands up in mock surrender. "Jeez, Evans. Relax. I'm sorry, ok? Maybe it's the smell of the grease from Snivellus' hair that made you so irrational."

That was the last straw for Lily; she removed her shielding charm and yelled: "Avis!"

Suddenly, a flock of birds flew out and started pecking James' face _"_Come on, Sev. Let's go," she turned on her heel and started walking away, being followed by Snape, who smiled evilly.

When Lily finished telling her story to Emily, in the Great Hall during dinner, Emily was laughing so hard; she had to take a few breaths in order to calm down. To Emily's surprise, Lily wasn't laughing. On the contrary; she was on a verge of tears.

"What happened? Aren't you happy you did that to him? Don't you think you taught him a lesson?"

Lily sighed. "It's just that… I really thought he has changed, you know? I thought that the acting was over," Lily's voice hitched. "Gosh. I sound like a pathetic girl, don't I?"

"A bit," Said Emily with a smile "Though it might be Potter's beauty, effecting your judgment," she said with a wink. Lily scowled.

"Come on, Lil, I'll sneak you into our common room."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This time Sirius wasn't looking dreamily at the goblet of fire (which would soon spit out the names of the champions, and Sirius still hadn't managed to find a way to put his name in) he was looking at the red haired girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to her friend with the raven hair ending just at her shoulders.

"Hey Sirius," said Remus, followed by a very disgruntled looking James.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Cat fight?" said Sirius, amused.

James sighed. "You don't want to know," he said, and started piling food on his plate. Sirius shrugged and started talking to Remus.

"Hey, wait. Is… what's-her-name in Hufflepuff?" Remus asked.

"Emily," Sirius corrected automatically, to which he was given two weird glances from his friends. "What?" He asked defensively, but the two just shrugged and smiled at each other knowingly. Sirius was about to reply with a snide remark, when he glanced at the Hufflepuff table, and saw that Emily and Lily got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Why is Lily walking towards the Hufflepuff common room?" Remus asked, speaking out Sirius' thoughts. Hearing the word "Lily", James suddenly looked up from his plate.

"Come on, lets go see," he said, standing up.

Remus groaned. "Fine, but let's not take too long. I need to finish my potions essay."

Sirius and James snorted in sync, and Remus just rolled his eyes. The boys started walking, but stopped abruptly because of Wormtail who appeared right in front of them.

"Hey guys! Let's go eat, I'm starving! Oh, and afterwards, Moony- you can help me with my potions essay, right? Will you help me? Please Moony, You're so smart, just like James and Sirius!"

"Sorry, Wormtail, we just finished. I'll help you with your essay later," said Remus, apologetically.

Peter frowned. "Oh… Ok. I'll see you guys back in the common room, I guess," said Wormtail in a meek voice.

Once the trio found a secluded area, James threw the invisibility cloak over them, and they started following the pair of girls, who luckily didn't get far.

"Ok, but you've got to admit- Sirius is pretty cute," said Emily with a grin on her face, and fondness in her tone, that she only ever revealed to Lily.

Lily laughed. "Sure, but not as cute as James," she said. "But that's the only good thing about him, of course," she added abruptly.

Sirius looked at James sympathetically. "At least she thinks I'm good looking," said James with a bitter smile. All of a sudden, Lily spun on her heel and looked straight through James.

"What happened?" asked Emily, now staring at the vacant spot where Sirius was.

All the boys could do was hold their breaths and wait. Lily had a wicked smile on her face._ blood hell_, Sirius thought.

"Hey, Emily," she said in a voice that only Emily understood. "You know what? I changed my mind. I actually think James is _super cute,_ and I would _totally _love to date him." Emily quickly caught on.

"You know, I think you're right. Too bad he isn't here. I mean, if he were- you could've totally asked him out."

James looked at Sirius and Remus with a broad grin on his face, and before Remus could utter a single word, James flew out of the invisibility cloak, his face practically shining.

_Oh god, he is such an idiot, _thought Remus.

"Why, hello there, la-" but poor James couldn't even finish his sentence, because at that moment Lily and Emily spun around and pinned him to the wall.

"How could you be so arrogant? Why would you think I would actually say those things about _you_? And why are you even stalking us?" said Lily, enraged. "Did I not make myself clear today? I said it once, and I'll say again. I, want nothing to do with a stuck up person like you, James Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Ok, Lil, I think he got the point. Calm down," Emily said, carefully letting go of James' robes and using her hands to remove Lily's hands from his collar.

James had never felt so hurt and broken hearted in his life. He couldn't hide his disappointment. He didn't even manage to open his mouth. Humiliated, he walked away shamefully, head bowed, followed by his invisible friends.

That night, Lily met Snape in front of the great hall. After she finished telling him the story, Snape looked even angrier than Lily had.

"You know, I always told you that Potter boy meant trouble, he's just so…" Snape made a violent movement with his hands.

Lily laughed softly. "I think today he got the point, he won't be bothering me for anymore."

Snape was absolutely beaming. "Well, with him out of the picture… I was wondering, well… if you were interested in going out with _me." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, I know I havent uploaded in forever and im really sorry about that! School has been crazy and im barely on top of things... Hopefully this will make up for it**

Chapter 5:

It was dark and dreary, the goblets where casting eerie shadows on the walls of Hogwarts. All the kids were safely sleeping in their common rooms or staying up late to talk to their friends except for one handsome boy with dark eyes and black hair; Sirius. Sirius had tiptoed from his bed and took his best friend's invisibility cloak.

Once Sirius had gotten out of the common room and put on the invisibility cloak he let out a breath and started walking purposefully towards the hall. Nothing had changed- well, maybe except for Lily and Snape who hadn't talked to each other for a month- but other than that nothing that he cared about changed. Tonight was going to change the boring pattern that had been going on. He was going to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire. He was working on an aging potion, it was flawless he was rather proud of it. He wished that other people- _Emily,_ said an annoying yet truthful voice in his head- he pushed it away not wanting any distractions.

Sirius arrived at the goblet, the fire glowing over his eager face. He drank the potion and immediately felt change. He shrunk down so he was only a head taller than a house elf and a hump had emerged on his back. He also noticed that he was now wheezing and had to catch his breath. _I'm getting too old for these things, aren't I? _Slowly, he moved his now wrinkly and veined hand and took a piece of parchment and quill. The note now said _Sirius_, written messily. "That should do it," he nodded to himself. His hand was a centimeter over the goblet about to let go but all of a sudden a slender figure emerged from the shadows, chuckling evilly.

"Aha! I knew it! And now I've got proof!" Cackled Snape a bit menacingly.

"_Snivellus," _growled Sirius. At least, that's what he intended to do. Instead, he wheezed out his name in an old, weak voice. In one swift movement, Snape yelled: "Perfectius Totalus!"

Sirius collapsed on the floor unable to do anything. He couldn't get caught, he had to do something! If Snape turns him in to the headmaster, Sirius would surely be expelled, and then he would have to go back to the hell hole he was forced to call home. A few tears escaped Sirius' eyes. He had given up. Snape noticed and tried to ignore it while mumbling: "I have to do it, you were breaking the rules…"

Sirius felt like Snape was trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing more than he was talking to Sirius.

Getting to the headmaster's study was a hard journey. When the spell finally broke off, Snape cast a leg binding curse and Sirius once again collapsed on the floor. Quickly, Snape whispered a hovering charm and Sirius was bobbing helplessly up in the air. The only problem was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Not once did Snape have to lower Sirius down behind a suit of amour to hide from one of the pair who was prowling the hall. They finally reached the entrance to the headmaster's office; the two gargoyles.

"Come on, I've got the password here somewhere…" mumbled Snape.

"I must have left it in the great hall, I'll go get it. Don't you move anywhere, you filthy old man. Oh wait! You can't," Snape cackled, baring his teeth, and left Sirius well hidden behind the gargoyle. He had never felt so much hate towards a person. It seemed ages passed before he saw a figure coming towards him. His old body was starting to ache and he had trouble breathing.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before Snape comes back," said a welcoming voice, so sweet it made Sirius want to get up and kiss her. He restrained himself and let Emily perform some complex charms, and all of a sudden his legs weren't bonded together and he wasn't old anymore. He let out a deep breath.

"Emily, I… I can't thank you enough. You saved my life," he said honestly, smiling.

"It was nothing," said Emily quietly, checking his head for more blood. He hadn't even noticed that after one of the many times he fell, his temple started to bleed.

"What were you doing up in this hour anyway?" asked Sirius when they finally started walking.

"Umm, well," She eyed him nervously. Sirius gave her a smile and she immediately looked more at ease. "Usually in the early hours of the morning I help the house elves prepare the food for breakfast. I always felt bad for them so one day I entered the kitchens and asked if I could help. They were reluctant at first, but now they welcome me every time they see me…" she looked away. "Wow. You must think I'm a total nerd," said Emily with a forced laugh.

"I actually think it's pretty amazing," said Sirius, gazing straight at her.

Emily's flushed bright red. Trying to cover up this confusing moment, she carried on. "So I got out of the kitchen and started heading back to the dormitory. That's when I saw Snape muttering to himself something about you being expelled, revenge, Lily, and that's all I needed. I went up to him and tapped him on the back. He spun around really fast, but he had only just registered me when I stupefied him. I knew you where in trouble, so I asked a few house elves to help me find you, bless them," she added in a quiet voice.

"Bloody hell, Ly, I didn't know you could stun that fast!" Sirius said in awe. But, of course, he didn't know anything about her. He instantly cursed himself for nicknaming her, and pretended to find something fascinating in his fingernails. They talked so much that they hadn't noticed that they were standing in front of the Gryffindor door for ten minutes.

"Um, well, thanks again," he said with a sheepish smile. "I really appreciate it, I think you were amazing tonight," with that word he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, muttered the password to the fat lady, and he was gone.

Emily stared blankly at the wall, touching her cheek, until the fat lady shooed her away.

_Wow. Who knew that helping house elves at dawn would get you kisses from gorgeous boys?_ Emily wondered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"And so I came back to my dormitory," said Emily, spreading jam over a piece of toast. After what happened at dawn, she was extremely hungry. Lily stared at her with her mouth wide open the whole story.

"I- I can believe you did that! You're amazing, Ems!" said Lily, her voice filled with admiration.

"Believe it or not, that's the third time I've heard that today," said Emily, blushing furiously.

"Sirius?" Lily guessed.

"He just wouldn't stop saying it!" Said Emily, a little flustered. "He even gave me a kiss on the cheek before he went inside," she looked away, having a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

Lily did not approve of Emily liking Sirius- and possibly the other way round- but she masked her face of disapproval with a smile. They finished eating breakfast and parted their ways; Lily to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins, and Emily to Astronomy.

"Are you going to talk to Snape?" Emily asked, distastefully, before they left the great hall.

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "Things have been so complicated; I think he needs a friend right now…" Emily rolled her eyes. "And obviously I'm furious with what he did to Sirius!" said Lily, trying to sound believable. Emily gave her a weird look and left.

_Of course I care about what he did to Sirius, but isn't it my fault that he's acting like this? _These thoughts circled around Lily's head when she accidentally bumped into a tall figure, wearing a Gryffindor scarf, and dropped her books.

"Sorry," said James attempting to pick up her books, but when he saw it was Lily he immediately backed off. _Smart guy_, thought Lily.

"Sev!" Lily called, trying to Snape's attention.

"Lil? Umm… hi?" said Snape, looking mildly confused and apprehensive.

"Look, Sev, you know I love you, but only as a friend, and I'm sorry for not handling the situation well back then, but… we should move on."

Snape looked relieved. "I agree. I apologize for the springing up the question on you like that… I wasn't myself." Lily let out a relieved laugh, and the two walked into the classroom and took their usual desk in the back of the room.

The teacher had given them a very hard assignment to do and Lily and Snape where totally immersed on what they were doing, when Lily suddenly remembered… She slapped him.

"Ow!" Snape yelped, "What was that for?" he said extremely mad, but when he saw her face he remembered.

"Lil, come _on_. He's an arrogant idiot! He deserved what he got, and even worse. He was breaking the rules! I had to, Lily," said Snape whining

"You had to tie him up, throw him on the floor, humiliate him and get him expelled!" Said Lily's voice shrill, receiving a few glances at them.

"Snape what you did was pure evil"

"Bu-"

"I don't care!" Said Lily angrily suddenly they heard a bubbling sound. Snape quickly attended to their potion while Lily kept on talking

"Snape he was old, helpless, and weak! I'm not saying what Sirius did was right but you shouldn't have stupefied him multiple times letting his head bleed and then leaving him!"

"Lily! You're overreacting." Said Snape angrily, This was definitely the wrong thing to say because she gave him the silent treatment the rest of the class.

What the pair didn't know was that the story was spread around the whole school, misinterpreted


End file.
